Angie Aimes
History Angie Aimes: 1988 - 2013 Angelica (or “Angie”) is the youngest of the three children of David and Susan Aimes, residents of the quiet town of Cedar Creek, Pennsylvania. Angie’s dad was the manager at the local bank while her mother ran a restaurant that had been in her family for some time. Growing up, Angie would help her mom and older siblings with the restaurant, waiting or busing tables, operating the register, washing dishes and such. While Angie was appreciative of these moments growing up and what her parents’ restaurant provided for her, it also taught Angie that the last thing she wanted to do was be involved in the food or service industries for the rest of her life. In her downtime at the restaurant, Angie had developed an interest in reading the newspapers left on tables from the breakfast rush and finishing the crosswords puzzles. This eventually grew into a love of literature in general, especially novels. As a teenager, Angie wanted to be the first in her family to go to college, but to do so she had to reach a compromise with her mother by attending a university’s satellite campus in Cedar Creek, allowing her to remain near her family to help with the restaurant. While enrolled in college, Angie eventually landed a part-time job at a local newspaper as a copy editor. Truth be told, Angie had little interest in journalism a she really wanted to become a literary editor, but it was the closest thing she would find in Cedar Creek. When she was in college, Angie had an unusual activation of her meta-gene in that she did not suffer a traumatic stress-inducing event that triggered her meta-gene to protect her, but instead the prolonged stress of juggling college studies, an internship at the local paper, and her family obligations at the restaurant caused her meta-gene to activate in small ways that appeared to be nothing more than a series of strange happenings and odd coincidences where electronics and technology would react in interesting ways around Angie. But her power would not remain innocuous for long. One night while locking up the restaurant, Angie heard a scream and decided to investigate…Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 1/2 (Old Version) Upon investigating the scream, Angie came upon Elissa MacKay and Flagerethon hunting down a demon, looking for a lead into Elissa's traitorous brother. having underestimated the demon, the pyrokinetic and imp were saved by the intervention of Angie who caused the demon to retreat after delivering an unhealthy of electricity to its face.After this encounter and having outed herself with her metahuman abilities, Angie convinced Ellie and Flag to open up to her about their predicament. Ellie told Angie about how her brother had killed her family and how the experience caused her to discover her own infernal heritage. Having heard Ellie's tale of woe and having a strong sense of responsibility for the orphan and her imp, Angie decided to not only become the third member of their ragtag demon-hunting squad, but also decided to file the paperwork to adopt Ellie MacKay.Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 1/2 (Remastered) Gremlin: 2013 - Present Feeling sorry for Ellie. Angie took her in and would eventually become the girl's legal guardian. Against her better judgment and because of Ellie's insistence to hunt down her brother, Angie decided to put her metahuman abilities to use in order to fashion equipment and weaponry. Thus, the heroic partnership of Gremlin, Immolation, and to a (much) lesser extent Flagerethon was born. After helping Ellie get her vengeance upon her demonically turned brother, Angie decided it was best for her and Ellie to leave Cedar Creek (in addition to the dark memories tied to it) behind them, If Angie had her way, they would have left their costumes behind in Cedar Creek as well. Moving to Gotham City in 2014 to work at publishing company, Angie quickly became disappointed when that job fell through with the company going under. Angie found a new job as a copy editor at Gazette and while access to journalists and the Gazette's resources had proved helpful as a crimefighter, Angie finds little joy in her employment. It was few months after the move, when Angie came home from work to find Ellie having made some new friends: Arsenal and Red Hood. The duo of Outsiders had found Ellie while she dispensing some fiery justice to some muggers in a back-alley despite Angie's parental decree forbidding Ellie from solo crimefighting. The Outsiders offered to get Ellie a place in the Titans, which Angie was unsure about but agreed to despite her concerns. After learning that Angie herself had powers and a costume, and having tasted her cooking, Arsenal and Red Hood insisted that Angie join the Outsiders. Since then, Angie has become their 'den mother'.Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 2/2 Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Angie has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Electrokinesis: Angie can control, shape, and manipulate electricity, electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Technopathy: Angie has the instinctive knowledge needed to create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". ** Machine Meld: Angie has a psychic ability that allows her to directly interface with computer data. ** Frequency Interception: Angie is like a human antenna with the ability to intercept communications and encrypted messages with her mind. She can even literally "see" electromagnetic wavelengths if she concentrates. She is also able to "hear" noises produced from the frequencies that even super hearing can't detect. Abilities * Art: Angie can play acoustic, bass, and rhythm guitar. She can also quote movies, read a bunch of books, ice skate, paint, and sketch to considerable enough levels to be noteworthy. * Domestics: Angie is well-versed in cooking and knitting. More importantly... she enjoys these things! * Engineering: Angie is an excellent engineer, able to understand technology on an intimate level. * Journalism: Angie is trained professional levels of proofreading, research, writing, photography * Multitasking: Angie's mind is well-suited to mental juggling. * Marksmanship: Angie is a crack-shot, especially with the firearms she herself has constructed, ensuring that their weight distribution is ideal for her preferences. * Martial Arts: Angie is a capable martial artist. * Strategy: Among all the books she has read, Angie has spent a considerable time training her mind to be more strategic and tactical. She has a particular interest in guerrilla tactics. * Stealth: Even out of her suit, Angie has an eerie ability to appear out of nowhere... but according to Ellie, she can only use it when people are doing things they shouldn't be. Paraphernalia * Gremlin Armor: Angie has cutting edge weaponry and armor, built by hand to her exacting specifications to form a composite of so many different types of alien, human, and Infernal tech that it's difficult to tell what's what anymore. ** Nanite Construction: The armor is comprised of a localized nanobot colony that are more or less self-repairing. This unique construction allows the armor to autonomously equip itself within a matter of seconds, forming over Angie's body and returning to the shape of seemingly mundane objects in not in use. ** Power Source: Using methods unique to her electrokinetic and technopathic abilities, Angie has found a way to power the nanites by feeding off her personal psychic energy or even drawing ambient Odic energy from the environment. When drawing from her personal aura, Angie's psychic powers are bit dulled in potency but the nanites' power supply matches Angie's own endurance. In an emergency, when her aura is drained or she needs to use her powers to full potency, the power source can be shifted to the ambient Odic field but the conversion process is taxing on the nanites, causing rapid degradation in a matter of minutes. ** Durability: The nanites which comprise the armor are made from an extremely durable synthesized alloy that are able to join together to create a cohesive strength which allows the armor to withstand several blows from Class V strength opponents without being immediately compromised. The armor itself also augments the user's strength, allowing lifting/striking capabilities which match those of a Class III Enhance Strength category. ** Nanite Construction: The armor is able to withstand up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit/1650 degrees Celsius but will begin to suffer catastrophic failure and begin to melt past that; the downside is that it can only function in up to 20 degrees Fahrenheit/-29 degrees Celsius before catastrophic failure and system shutdowns begin. ** Flight Module: Practically soundless up to speeds of 200 MPH, speeds beyond that require the use of scram-jets that destroy the silence and can allow brief boosts of speed up to Mach 2 for short periods of time. ** Stealth Mode: Optic camouflage that can fool the naked eye at anything beyond immediate close range. More difficult to spot if remaining motionless. ** Optics: Telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, and HUD displays. ** Neural Telematic Transmitter: The armor reads Angie's brainwaves and reacts as an extension of her body. Note: Though Ellie's armor also has this function, Angie's neural synchronization with her suit is immensely superior for obvious reasons. ** Micro-Computer/Communications: The integrated collective memory banks of the nanites can function as a basic computer and communications systems with functions that include user biometric scanners, audio/video recorder, signal jammers to avoid detection & eavesdropping, communications suite to the Network and the Sphere, GPS tracking system, USB & AV connectors, voice modulator, and tactile auditory receivers. ** Life Support: The helmet includes a number of life support mechanisms like a rebreather and sensory protection module. ** Bells and Whistles: Whipcords in gauntlets for back-up in case of catastrophic flight system failure and to use as close range weaponry, an expansive multi-tool, emergency first aid automated kit. Weaknesses * Ellie: Ellie is not an easy child/teenager to raise. * Self-Dismissive: Angie frets a lot. * Responsibility: Both in terms of having the responsibilities to focus on and in terms of not being fantastic at certain aspects, like making appointments or grocery shopping. * Temper: Sometimes Angie gets a little too worked up and electronics tend to start misbehaving. * Dormancy: If she has to use her power to perform a "dive" into the digital 'world' her body is made vulnerable. * Alcohol: Though Angie hasn't gotten drunk enough for it to effect her work or vigilantism yet, she does like her alcohol... In particular, if she's having a girls' night out with her gal pals. * Magnetism: Angie's armor is somewhat susceptible to magnetic and electromagnetic attack. While Angie's own aura and abilities allows her armor some protection, a sufficiently powered electromagnetic attack could render her armor useless or require to use her entire focus to maintain structural integrity of the armor. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Angie has traveled through a few of the Outer Infernal Realms with Ellie and Flag; these include Melothm, Manaba, the infernal prison Rha'uathua, the infernal forge Urirndri, and Akegyaol, the battlefield of the Blood Wars themselves. * Angie got on well enough with Prince Vanan of the infernal forge that she can easily get materials from him if needed or desired. * Birthdays are a big deal with both Angie and Ellie. Angie's family always made a big deal of birthdays, so she tries to do the same for Ellie. She has been unsuccessfully trying to plan a party for her ward for years. She's sworn that she'll pull off an 18th birthday party for the girl even if it kills her. * Gremlin & Immolation were known in Cedar Creek for being very personable and helping out with just about anything; they would retrieve cats stuck in trees, help the local police with overflow calls that seemed to be in their ballpark, retrieve stolen property, etc. * Angie's favorite Mel Brooks movie is History of the World Part I. * Angie is experimenting with ways to transfer consciousness and memories into an artificial body. Ellie doesn't know and she's trying to keep it that way. (She intends to upload her consciousness before she dies so that Flag will have an undying friend after they're gone.) * Angie is a very talented artist, but rarely tries to make money off of it. Her most infamous painting is a very classy portrait she did of her mother's zombified head in a jar. (All Ellie's fault.) The portrait hangs in a place of honor in her parents' home and is typically the first thing visitors see when they walk in. Much to Angie's ongoing embarrassment. ** The Zombie Portrait Story: 14-year-old Ellie asked Suzie Aimes why she still bossed around her adult children. Suzie replied that it was her job and she would do it forever; she'd likely still be bossing them around when Ellie was in her 50s. Ellie responded with "...You think you'll still be alive then??" Suzie replied that yes she would, even if she were just a head in a jar. The portrait was her Christmas present that year. * It takes 10 boxes to pack up all the books in Angie & Ellie's apartment. You don't want to know how many it takes for their movie collection! * Angie has an ongoing project to copy down all of her unconscious technical knowledge. Primarily she's doing this by using a machine she made that can tap into her thoughts and copy them down in a coherent form. * Angie took up yoga after they moved to Gotham, hoping it would help her remain calm. So far it isn't working, but she's gotten fitter and more flexible. * Angie's immediate family (grandma, parents, siblings, sister-in-law, & nephew) have known about Gremlin and Immolation for years. * Angie knits when she's stressed out. Anybody she likes gets scarves, hats, mittens, and sweaters for Christmas and birthdays as a result. * Angie has an impressive little hydroponic garden that she typically uses for grapes. She sometimes grows veggies as well. She grows flowers in window boxes. * Ellie is one of Angie's favorite subjects for photographs. Surprisingly, Flag is a second favorite. * Angie & Ellie make scrapbooks together at the beginning of the year, documenting the previous year. Typically there's one dedicated to Gremlin, Immolation, & Flag and one dedicated to their civilian lives. * Angie & Ellie make quilts together every year. Most of them are donated, but some make their way to friends and family. (The Outsiders and the Birds all have quilts. And various scarves and sweaters and the like.) * Angie's favorite song is "Ventura Highway". * Angie would really prefer that Ellie not do the romance thing. At least not with a vigilante. As such, she's very hesitant on the rare occasions Ellie has a crush. * Angie's favorite place in the world is just about anywhere in southwestern Pennsylvania. * She is a known mama bear and will feed people until they burst if they let her. Surprisingly, she is unaware that she does this. * Angie is habitually asexual but admits she has a "thing" for Ted Kord because of his genius. She also really likes Cyborg and will sometimes send things to the Tower with Ellie to give to him; food is under the guise of being for everyone, but tech stuff that she thinks he'll find interesting is her favorite thing. Ellie thinks her "crush" is adorable; Angie has zapped her for that sentiment more than once. * Angie seems to hold loyalty more toward people than organizations, same with Ellie.Deluxe Oracle Files: Angie Aimes Notes * Angelica "Angie" Aimes is an original character created by amethystangel228. * And because Ambush Bug was also sponsored by amethystangel228, he thinks that makes Gremlin his sister. * Amethyst explains Angie's changes through the creation process: Angie has remained largely the same. The only change was that she was originally heterosexual and very promiscuous to the point that she and Ellie had running jokes about it. I chose to make her asexual because I had never written an asexual character before and the research into it fascinated me. Links and References * Appearances of Angie Aimes * Character Gallery: Angie Aimes Category:Original Characters Category:The Outsiders Members Category:Metahuman Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Gotham Gazette Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:The Network Members